


Show yourself

by graytreason



Series: Show them yours, show them mine [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: Work has deprived Roy of his young lover, but now the wait is over. He planned a quiet ( or not so quiet ) night in, but Ed invites him away from their home, back to a certain building.





	Show yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Oh would you look at that... writer's block had returned..

The vast amount of meetings and paperwork over the past few weeks had flooded Roy's schedule, his time with Ed had been short, but now he was free. Finishing all tasks now means he can come home at a decent hour again, leave the home at a much later. It was a blessing and meant he could spend so much more time again with a certain blond.

There were times Roy came back when he was fast asleep and then would leave before the blond woke up, as if he was never there. He hated doing that to him, but Ed knew what came with Roy's position, even before he left the military.

Intimacy was near non existent to a point that Ed was using their toys to pleasure himself whenever he got into the mood. He loved his Ed so dearly and wanted to touch and hold him whenever he could, but time just wouldn't allow it.

But all that was about to change. He let Edward know before hand just when he'd be coming home. He was going to make him his favourite meal, pour his favourite drink, have his favourite dessert and then they would spend the rest of their time in bed making up for lost time. He had been looking forward to this moment for so long and he took out his keys from his pocket and slid the correct one into the lock.

A quick click and the door opened, a smile couldn't help but grace Roy's face as he called out his lover's name, but he received no reply. It wasn't out of the ordinary since the blond may be lost in a book or finishing his own work. He'll just get straight ahead and begin cooking dinner.

Hanging his coat on the stand he turned to the large, framed mirror by the door to see a white piece of paper tucked into the corner.

 **Dear bastard, thought this would be the easiest place to put this since you love your reflection so much. Don't deny it, I've seen you stand there for a solid ten minutes staring at yourself.**  
**I know you just wanted to have a quiet... or not so quiet.. night in, just the two of us consisting of food, drink and vast amounts of sex, but I had a different idea..**  
**If you're up for it i'll be waiting for you in that place. At least if you are a back a little bit later then planned then i'll have something good to watch while I wait.**  
**Ed.**

Roy's smile returned once more as he read the note again. He knew exactly where Ed meant and they hadn't been back to the establishment since the time Roy introduced him to it. Since that night they did talk about going back there, during the rare moment of a fast and rigorous fucking, just before work got in the way.

There was no time to waste as Roy quickly changed from his military uniform into the more comfortable civilian wear before heading off to meet up with a clearly and equally horny blond.

XxX

"Ah sir, so wonderful to see you again." The man behind the front desk smiled as he took Roy's coat. "I'm to inform you that your company is waiting for you upstairs." The man held out his hands in a stop motion as Roy reached for his credit card. "Payment is already covered by your company."

Roy nodded and begun to head up to where Ed was waiting, but paused as he reached the bottom step, deciding it would be better to go to the main area, straight to the bar to get each of them a scotch. He looked up to see the activities which were currently being partaken by other patrons as he took a sip. Of course he wouldn't be able to see Ed, he would be sitting in the sidelines, possibly watching what he was.

He didn't want to put too much pressure on Ed when he took him the last time they were here, the centre of that room was where the glass flooring was, where nearly everyone in the building will be able to see your activities. His nether regions tingled just thinking about fucking Ed in the middle of that room, everyone looking at them as he fucked him to climax, how his release would look on the transparent floor. The two men reached their own climax, the receiver's cum spread underneath him as his partner pulled out and no doubt released over his body.  
  
With the show over he made his way up the steps, pushing the door open. The smell of sex invaded his nostrils, the noises of pleasure in his ears. His eyes begun to search the room scanning through every naked person there partaking in foreplay, anal, vaginal, oral or just basking in their release. But one man in particular, at the opposite end of the room, caught his attention.

There was Ed, sitting on one of the seats scattered around the edge of the room, looking straight at him, in all his naked glory. Roy remained still as he watched Ed grasping his cock in his hand, slowly pumping himself.

Ed beckoned him over, mouthing his name as his thumb rubbed over his slit. Mustang held back the need to quickly walk over to him and assist his administration to slowly walk in between the panting, screaming patrons before arriving to a stop in front of his blond.

"About time you showed." Ed smirked as he released his organ, leaning forward and cupping what was his free hand around the back of Roy's head to pull him down for a lingering kiss on the lips.

"If you had told me earlier this is what you had planned I might have gotten out of work quicker."

"Then where's the fun in that?" Ed chuckled as their lips met once more soft and delicate. Roy's tongue soothed over Ed's bottom lip before the younger's mouth opened. Their tongues caressed, nothing remotely desperate and needy in their embrace, just two lovers who missed these small yet intimate moments.

Mustang pulled back, planting a few more kisses to Ed's lips before his eyes were distracted by the tanned, toned and incredibly naked torso below him. He couldn't help but run his fingertips up and down the body he knew oh so well, running a fingertip around an already hardened nipple. "How very bold of you." Squeezing the nub in between his fingers, to elicit a gasp from his lover.

"Well everyone has already seen me naked so I thought fuck it. Thought it would be a nice thing for you to walk into as well. There was enough stimulation in here it get me all hot and bothered so I shed them, which brings us to this next one. You're too covered for this room."

"Maybe you should do something about it then." He smirked as Ed rose from his seat. First gone was his jacket before Ed slowly and painstakingly popped the buttons on his shirt, kissing the skin as it became available before shifting the material off the older man's shoulders. As his hands delved straight to the pants his mouth latched onto Roy's nipple, stroking it with his tongue and lightly grasping it in between his teeth.

Roy moaned as the rest of his clothing was shed, kicking everything to one side their lips finally met once more, now heated and full of desire. He felt Ed's hands glide down his back to grope his ass firmly before a sharp, yet pleasant tingle ran up his spine as he felt his entrance being stroked.

"Do you remember what we talked about the next time we were here?" He breathed in Roy's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth.

"Of course." Roy replies, he'd been honestly dreaming of this moment since it was suggested.

Ed turns back to the chair and to the table beside it, giving Roy a good view of his ass and clearly he couldn't resist to squeeze his tanned globes. Ed paused, allowing Roy to have his fun for a few moments before turning back around with a bottle of lube in his hand.

Roy's hands remained on Ed's ass, kneading the soft flesh as he watched the blonde coat a generous amount onto his fingers, throwing the bottle behind him he circled his arms around him. There was nothing for a short moment before the slicked fingers brushed against his entrance causing him to gasp.

Ed teased his entrance for a few moments before inserting the first finger with ease. Even though Roy was the one fucking him most of the time there were times Ed wanted to take control, to physically let Roy know just how fulfilled he was whenever he fucked him, to let him know just how good it was to have a dick inside him. Roy was more then willing to let him take control, even sometimes asking Ed to fuck him on occasion. Ed may have fucked him not too long ago, but here we wanted to show everyone just how much Mustang likes his dick, just like he showed everyone how he enjoyed Roy's last time.

Roy's mouth slightly opened as he introduced his second finger. Their foreheads pressed together as Ed slowly pumps his digits inside him, slicking and stretching the muscular walls in preparation for the third, which entered smoothly, spreading Roy further. He listened to the older man's moans as he teased against his prostate before using his free hand, clenching an ivory ass cheek and pulling it to the side. He smiled as he turned back to speak into his lover's ear as Mustang rested his head on his shoulder.

"Show them how willing you are for my fingers, how your ass accepts them and desperately pulls them back in." Roy gave off another moan as Ed begun to thrust his fingers deep inside him. "Hmm.. what a show you are giving them Roy."

Roy's face now buried in Ed's nape, his hands kneading at Ed's ass hungrily before pulling the blond agonisingly close that their aching erections touched, causing both of them to moan loudly. Whenever Ed's fingers pulled back Roy thrust forward repetitively that for a few moments Ed forgot what he was planning to do to his lover. The pleasure that two cocks rubbing together was just as phenomenal as any other foreplay, the need for more, the need for release.

"You want something bigger then my fingers." Ed gasped as Roy rutted wantonly against him.

"Yes.." He groaned.

Ed took a deep breath and regained his composure before removing his fingers. "On your knees, eyes closed."

Mustang did exactly as he was told, his body aching for his lover's touch, for a certain body part to take the place of where his fingers once were.

Ed smirked at the Amestrian General before turning back to the table and picking up a couple of extra things that he had brought, just like Roy had done the previous time they were here. He didn't want to break any moment and pause any administrations to get the items he required, he immediately got them as soon as he got that wristband, as soon as stepped into the room, before he decided to strip and stroke himself to the scenes around him.

He looked down to see Roy still on his knees with his eyes closed. He just took the time to admire his lover, the way his fingers fidgeted in anticipation at his sides, the way the low lighting captures his muscles perfectly and the sight of the older man's pre cum pooling on the tip of his twitching cock.

He turned his attention to the items in his hand, flicking the cap of lube open he poured a generous amount over the object in his other, watching as the clear substance tricked down the silicone toy. Throwing the bottle on the table beside him he slowly slicks the toy entirety, glancing to his lover to see if he opens his eyes, yet he doesn't. Nothing is happening to him and he is just patiently waiting for what the blond was going to do next... or as patiently as he could with a raging boner that twitched with excitement.

The blond moved, Roy's head turning slightly in his direction as he knelt down to one side of the older man. He didn't want to cover the view for anyone that would be watching, and there were a good few looking their way, as he stroked his fingertips down Mustang's spine and back to his shoulders, applying a small amount of pressure in between his shoulder blades. A subtle hint and Roy did exactly as he expected, bending over and placing his hands onto the floor.

With the fingers he used to slick the toy he rubbed them on his entrance, the cool liquid causing Roy to gasp, gently circling his hole. "As much as I want to stick my dick in you." Ed spoke deeply into his ear. "I'm going to give them one hell of a show." The ring of muscle tensed in excitement from the insertion of both his fingers, squeezing the digits tight before relaxing and allowing them to proceed further inside.

Ed pushed deeper, painstakingly slowly, the lubricant slicking up the muscular wall as he spread his fingers in preparation.

"Ed.." Roy complained, clearly wanting more friction, more feeling. Instead the blond removed his fingers, the remaining lube smothered around his entrance. He couldn't help but groan in frustration, eyes looking to Ed, but then to the item that was awaiting in his hand. His whole body shivered as it was lowered to his entrance, pressing against his hole. He moaned as the object begun to slide in with ease, Ed's fingered prepared him for some of it.

"Fuck Roy. Showing everyone how greedy your ass can be." Ed watched as the first few rounded spheres entered him, before the preparation he did wouldn't be able to help further. Instead his pulled the toy out and pushed it back in.

Roy moaned as he felt the toy leaving and entering his body, stimulating in one of the best ways possible, stretching his muscles more and more until he felt the very last sphere enter him and Ed's arm stills. Fuck he had never felt so full.

Ed smiled as he watched the toy stay in position, buried deep inside his lover. He moved to Roy's front, raising his head. The man was outstandingly beautiful and he hadn't even fucked him yet. He was already a panting mess, with a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. He leaned forward and placed a slow kiss to his lips. "Back on your knees." He whispered.

Even through Roy couldn't full hear his love he knew exactly what he wanted him to do. As he rose he could feel the toy inside him, brushing against his walls, against his prostate. He couldn't resist moaning as the pleasure inside him spiked. The blond stroked through his hair, down the back of his head, down and around his neck before stroking over the front of his torso, over a nipple, down his abs to his groin. He gasped as he felt a finger wipe the pre cum off the tip. He watched with anticipation as the finger entered Ed's mouth, his tongue lapping up the substance.

Ed lowered his body and licked up the underside of Roy's erection, taking it briefly into his mouth, sucking hard before he abandoned his administrations with a pop. It was now time for payback as he placed a familiar item around the base of Mustang's shaft.

Roy watched Ed closely as the ring was placed, clearly his lover couldn't help but tease that bit more as he licked from the cock ring to the tip of his cock. Roy's moan of complaint was swallowed as Ed seized his lips once more slowly and sensually.

"You're not going to cum until I take this off." He took Mustang's bottom lip between his teeth.

Roy nodded as their lips came together again. Damn this man was arousing at the best of times, but him taking control made him surrender unconditionally to his demands. He was so glad Ed wasn't an enemy of the state or Amestris would be long lost. He watched with great interest as Elric rose to his feet and sat himself on the chair behind him, resting his head on one hand and taking his cock in other he gave it a couple of pumps before their eyes met.

Ed didn't even need to speak the words he wanted to as Roy shuffled the remaining distance, licking the head of his weeping cock. The blond moaned as the tip of the eager tongue delved into his slit before the head was enveloped in wet heat. He watched as his organ slowly sunk further into his lovers mouth, his hand instantly burying into those raven locks, indicating Roy to take even more of him.

As soon as Roy took all of him he quickly reached to the table with his free hand and grabbed a small remote. Placing it comfortably into his hand his thumb brushed against the power button as he watched with great interest as Roy moved up and down his cock, his tongue swirling and stroking his shaft, moaning as that little graze of his teeth against his sensitive flesh drove him wild. He couldn't lose himself in these sensation, well not just yet anyway, as his thumb pressed down the awaiting button.

He moaned as Roy moaned, the vibrations from the man's mouth to his cock made him curse as his fingers dug into his scalp. The toy vibrating in Mustang's ass was making the man work even harder.

"Fuck Roy.. I want to come so bad." His fingers stroked Roy's scalp as he turned off the toy. His hips move in time with Roy's administrations, adding that little bit extra as he slowly fucks his lover's mouth. Mustang's hands place themselves on his hips, not to stop what he was doing, but to egg him on further, to pusher further and harder. Getting closer to his release he presses the button again, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure he was receiving fucking Roy's mouth as the older man moaned in his own pleasure thanks to the toy up his ass. Ed thrust harder into the wet heat until he releases his eagerly awaited orgasm inside the General's mouth.

He didn't stop the toy until he came down from his euphoric high and waited until Mustang was about to burst himself, before putting a halt to proceedings. Well it wasn't like he could come anyway what with the cock ring wrapped firmly at the base of his shaft, but to hear those pleading noises of complaint was a rare thing and he might as well make the most of it. He smirked as his soft cock left Roy's mouth, completely clean of any remains of his orgasm and clearly not a single drop was wasted as Mustang licked his lips. With a smile he rises from the seat and kneels down at Roy's side once more, the man immediately dropping back to his hands as Ed caresses his ass cheeks.

Every time he puts a slight pressure on the toy sticking out of Roy's stretched hole the man visibly shivered. It must be torture being so filled up, yet not friction. It's like a payback for all the times Roy did it to him. When Ed was the penetrator he didn't pause, Roy wanted it hard and fast - completely the opposite of what he does to the blond. Taking the end in his hand he slowly begins to pull the item out, watching as the ring of muscle widens to let the spherical parts of the toy leave his hole. Roy moaned frustratingly, so he pushed it back in.. slowly, watching as the silicone disappears back inside. Who was he to deny to give the audience a damn good show. To show them the other side of General Roy Mustang and his needy ass. A man who beams with confidence, oozes loyalty to his country, orders you follow to the book. A man who will be pleading for his ass to be fucked with his cock, beg to orgasm, moan in need and desire.

Ed thought as he repeated the motion with the toy, much to Roy's groans of complaint. He had already cum inside Roy's mouth and as much as he would love to bury his cock and cum deep inside him, there was also the curiosity of seeing Roy desperately fuck himself with the toy.

He smirks.

Seems there was a sudden change of plan.

Leaving the sex aid fully deep inside his lover he spoke in to his ear. "On your back."

How he loved it when Roy did what he said without any resistance.

Ed laid next to the man, taking his cheek in hand and pulling him closer as they shared a passionate kiss. Roy eager to search that mouth with his tongue and taste every aspect of his blond.

"Fuck me." Roy repeated every short moment they separated for a small amount of air.

Ed could feel his dick reawakening with his words, but he had his mind set. He stroked Roy's cheek. "I want to watch you fuck yourself with what is in your ass." He held up the small plastic casting in front of his face. "I'll even let you have the remote."

The blond had never seen Roy pleasure himself this way. Sure he watched him masturbate, but if he ever felt like something in his ass the ex alchemist was always around and more then happy to fuck him into next week.

Mustang took the remote from Ed, the blond giving him one more kiss before watching as Roy's other hand disappeared between his legs.

"Give them a show they will never forget." Ed smiled before rising to his feet.

Roy begun to pull the toy from his ass, not be able to help but to moan as he felt each section leave his body. He waited until the very tip of the object was just inside him before ramming it back inside him. Ed was such a tease and had brought him to the brink a couple of times already tonight. Just sucking his dick wanted him to release his load, but no thanks to the cock ring wrapped firmly around him he has had to wait. The toy felt so good as it left and re entered his body, now he knew how Ed felt when they couldn't have their time together and used other methods. A feeling of being so full to the brim was glorious, but the intimacy is missed, the feeling of another's hands over your body. The passionate kisses, moans and panting of breath as two people reach the climax of their intimate actions.

On his back was good, but just didn't hit the right spot like when Ed teased him.

Raising to his hands and knees he carried on fucking himself with the toy, glancing over to Ed to see him stroking himself, now fully hard and clearly enjoying the show.

"Ed.." He called out his lover's name as he activated the vibration option and holy shit did he feel it. His prostate was being hit every time in this position and the extra stimulation was just pushing him over the top. He cock was solid, his body begging to cum, but there was just one item from stopping him.

"Fuck you look so good." Ed walked around the panting, moaning mess of Roy Mustang. He had always looked to the other patrons in the room. He saw how hooked they were on the sight of Roy Mustang on his knees. He felt a bit of pride as his man got others off. People fucked their partner as they watched, others didn't even try to hide how turned on they were as men stroked their cocks, ladies stroked and fingered their holes. Never had Ed thought doing things like this in front of others could be so exhilarating, possibly addictive.

"Ed!" He called out louder. The blond just stood and watched. He was going to remember this for the rest of his life. If he ever needed to jack off on his own this would be the prime material to think about, just the scene right here.

He grabbed his cock against and started to pump himself as Roy continued moaning his name, with a few curses in between that he only previously used behind closed doors.

Fuck he was so close already as he dropped to his knees. He grabbed Roy's hair, pulling his face up from where it once drooped to the ground. If there wasn't a better sight of a panting Roy Mustang with his mouth open, sweating from his own personal workout, this would be hard to beat. Ed came aiming for the General's mouth, some landed inside, the rest splattered on his face and chin.

"Let me come Ed.. please.."

Ed took the remote from Roy's tight grasp. "Back on your knees." Boy did that man groan in desperate pleasure as he did so. Ed closed the distance between them and passionately kissed his partner, not caring about his own fluids merging with their deep kiss. He had tasted himself too many times thanks to Roy. Ed reached down Roy's sweat glistened body to his rock hard cock, freeing the organ of it's restraints Roy moaned loudly, fucking himself with the toy as he desperately kissed Ed.

The time had finally arrived. Unable to keep the kiss going Mustang wrapped his free arm around Ed's tanned body, pulling him as closely as he could as he came hard, hot liquid shooting between their bodies and he shouted his release.

Ed could feel Roy's cock pulse with every spurt, taking the remote and turning the vibrator off as he felt Roy's body begin to slack in exhaustion, laying him down on the cool floor to recover as the blond cleaned the impressive amount of cum from their bodies before gently pulling the toy from Roy's over stimulated ass.

Mustang watched and smiled as Ed took care of him before laying down next to him on the floor.

"Satisfied?" Roy smiled as he panted.

"For now." Ed smiled back. "It was fucking amazing."

"I'm curious. Since you clearly had a change of plan, is there anything else you want to try?"He muttered as his tongue delved into Ed's mouth. A slow, yet passionate embrace for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"You have something in mind?" Ed partially sat up, his elbow on the floor and his head resting in his hand.

"Look around the room."

Ed did as he was told. The usual two partner foreplay and fucking. There was a threesome on full display in the centre of the room, on the glass floor no less. A man getting the full treatment of a cock in his ass, mouth and his hand wrapped around another. One man watching his partner getting fucked. A full blown orgy near the entrance of the room using a variety of toys and restraints.

"Of course, only if you are comfortable with whatever you choose. I'm more then happy to just keep things the way they are." Roy added as he saw Ed watching everyone closely.

"You know people who will partake in these actions?"

"There are enough people who wanted you just as much as they wanted me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Who will they end up with when the time comes? Honestly I don't know. If anyone has any requests be it the extra person(s) or activities It'll be much appreciated. I've got a few scenarios in my head, but it doesn't hurt to have more ;)


End file.
